Shattered Memories
by caramelhae
Summary: Tak ada lagi keadaan yang mengharuskan Ringo menyangkal perasaannya terhadap pemuda bermata hijau cemerlang itu; namun di saat bersamaan, tak ada pula yang bisa Ringo lakukan untuk mempertahankan memori berharga yang telah luruh menyisakan kesenduan. [Shouma/Ringo - set after episode 24]


**Mawaru Penguindrum © Ikuhara Kunihiko and Brain's Base.**

(a/n) fanfic pertamaku di fandom ini, hehe. udah lumayan lama namatin anime ketjeh ini, dan _beautifully tragic couple_ satu ini masih ogah meninggalkan pikiranku. jadi, coba-coba nulis cerita tentang mereka deh. maaf andai karakterisasinya agak melenceng dan segala keanuan lainnya. koreksi diterima kok #sungkem

.

.

.

 **(** _Sorry.  
I have a feeling that we won't see each other again.  
Destiny is laughing at us_. **)**

.

.

Di tengah lautan manusia yang berlalu-lalang di jalan depan stasiun, sesosok gadis berambut cokelat pendek berdiri sendirian.

Oginome Ringo, dalam balutan baju gaun putih selutut, sedang menunggu seseorang. Beberapa kali ia mengeluarkan cermin kecil yang tersimpan di dalam tas selempangnya, memastikan hiasan rambut berbentuk apel yang menjepit sebagian poninya tak bergeser. Tak lupa pula ia mengecek apakah baluran bedak tipis di wajahnya tersebar merata. Hari ini adalah satu di antara hari-hari langka di mana Ringo merasa wajib berdandan seprima mungkin—tetapi alasannya bukanlah untuk membuat Tabuki terkesima, sebagaimana dahulu. Namun, bukan pula untuk memesonai pasangan kencannya hari ini. Tunggu, Ringo bahkan tak berkencan _orang itu_!

"Oginome-san!"

Terdengar suara yang tergolong cempreng untuk ukuran lelaki, memanggil Ringo, membuat gadis itu menoleh. Di antara puluhan orang berwajah samar, hadirlah seraut wajah yang telah terpeta baik di benaknya. Helai-helai biru yang jatuh di sebagian kening, sepasang mata bulat besar beriris hijau—hanya ada satu orang di memori Ringo yang memiliki fitur demikian.

"Shouma-kun! Kau terlambat!" Serta-merta Ringo mencecar sang pemuda yang masih ngos-ngosan di sampingnya.

Si nomor dua dari Takakura bersaudara itu pasti berlari ke sini, dilihat dari keberadaan beberapa tetes peluh di wajahnya. Idealnya, yang pertama kali Ringo lakukan mestinya adalah menawarkan minum atau saputangan—tetapi ah, seperti biasa, bersikap lemah-lembut layaknya gadis anggun adalah hal kesekian yang Ringo pikirkan tiap berhadapan dengan pemuda yang berbeda sekolah dengannya itu.

Sang putri tunggal keluarga Oginome menambahkan, "Lelaki macam apa coba, yang membuat perempuan menunggu—" _pada janji kencannya._ Fuh, nyaris saja mulut Ringo bergerak di luar kontrol. Bisa tertawa Shouma, bila mendengar kalimat yang barusan Ringo telan dalam-dalam itu. Mereka kan, tidak sedang berkencan.

"Maaf, Oginome-san," pemuda berambut biru itu menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk, "tadi atap rumah sedikit bocor, seharusnya Kanba yang turun tangan, tetapi kakakku yang _playboy_ itu malah mengacir begitu saja—"

"Oh, bukan karena kebingungan memilih baju dan berdandan?" Ringo bertanya setengah meledek.

Shouma lantas memprotes, "Memangnya aku anak perempuan?"

Ringo menoleh, dan mendapati sorot bersalah dan sepercik kekesalan bercampur di dua keping iris hijau Shouma. _Ah, kurasa, berbekal mata bulat berbulu mata lentik dan wajah imut seperti itu, cukup dengan memakai wig, kau bisa membuat teman-teman sekolahku berdesau iri lho, Shouma-kun_ , batin Ringo sambil terkikik geli.

"Kau meledekku," Shouma mencebik.

Ringo melirik jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya, lalu tersentak panik. "Gawat, sebentar lagi keretanya berangkat!"

(Ya, mereka tidak sedang berkencan. Bila saat-saat di mana Shouma dan Ringo menghabiskan waktu berdua, entah kebetulan atau disengaja, tergolong sebagai kencan—maka mereka sudah berpuluh-puluh, bahkan ratusan kali menjalani kencan, kan?)

.

.

.

Kerumunan manusia terlihat sejauh mata memandang, seperti yang diharapkan dari taman rekreasi di akhir pekan. Lagu promosinya yang dinyanyikan oleh Double H mengalun dari _speaker_ , mengobarkan para pengunjung untuk menjajal berbagai jenis wahana yang tersedia. Shouma dan Ringo harus mengantri nyaris cukup lama di tiap wahana yang hendak mereka coba, berdesak-desakan dengan para pencari hiburan lainnya. Tak masalah, toh mereka cenderung melupakan aliran waktu ketika sudah bersama. Dengan obrolan ringan, acara saling ledek, berdebat soal hal-hal trivial—perbincangan remeh-temeh semacam itu, mengantri barang beberapa menit bukanlah masalah.

(Berbeda dengan ketika Shouma meninggalkan Ringo seorang diri di stasiun beberapa waktu lampau, setelah mengatakan bila mereka seharusnya tak usah bertemu lagi. Ringo ingat betul, setelah punggung pemuda itu menghilang dimakan kerumunan, aliran waktu terasa melambat dan menyesakkan pada tiap detiknya.

Dan, semakin Ringo mengingat rasa sakit yang menjeratnya kala itu, semakin besar pula hasratnya untuk menikmati tiap momen bersama Shouma.)

Mereka berteriak histeris sampai tenggorokan mereka terasa sakit kala dijungkir-balikkan oleh _roller coaster_. Baik Shouma dan Ringo pucat pasi setelahnya, tetapi dasar nekat, mereka tergoda untuk menjadikan _swinging ship_ sebagai pilihan selanjutnya. Mereka berakhir menjadi pusat perhatian para pengunjung di sekitar gara-gara Ringo jatuh menimpa Shouma (yang ambruk terlebih dahulu).

Untunglah, beberapa menit beristirahat di bangku dan sebotol air mineral yang mereka bagi bersama cukup untuk meredakan puyeng mereka. Tak ingin acara jalan-jalan mereka berakhir dengan dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat, mereka pun kemudian mencari wahana yang lebih kalem. Mulai dari stan menembak (Shouma yang beruntung mendapatkan selembar _t-shirt_ bergambar harimau yang disablon mencolok di bagian depan, sama sekali tak imut, tetapi Ringo tak menolak saat Shouma menghadiahkannya padanya), 4D Cinema (oh, siapa sangka kalau efek empat dimensi membuat film horor menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih merusuhkan adrenalin), sampai bianglala di mana mereka tengah berada saat ini.

Di dalam bilik kecil yang perlahan membumbung tinggi, membawa mereka menjauhi permukaan tanah, Shouma dan Ringo duduk berhadapan. Dinding yang melingkupi mereka sepenuhnya transparan; mempertontonkan pemandangan keseluruhan areal taman hiburan berikut jalan raya dan kompleks perumahan di sekitar. Dari atas sini, semuanya terlihat kecil, dan Ringo tak henti terkesima oleh lanskap yang membentang hingga ujung horizon tersebut. Sungguh menakjubkan bagaimana kumpulan hal-hal kecil justru bisa membanjiri hati seseorang dengan luapan kekaguman.

"Hei, Oginome-san, lihat!" Shouma mencolek bahu Ringo, mengajak gadis itu menengok ke arah lain. Jarinya menunjuk ke suatu titik di langit; sepasang mata hijaunya berbinar-binar kagum. "Kau melihatnya? Besar sekali, burung itu! Apa, ya—burung rajawali atau camar?"

"Burung camar cuma ada di dekat laut, Shouma bodoh," Ringo mengoreksi sambil mengejek. "Pengetahuanmu soal dunia burung mesti diperluas lagi, tuh."

Shouma mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Iya, iya, aku kan bukan Oginome-san yang cinta mati dengan dunia perburungan."

"Eeeh, aku memang banyak tahu soal burung sih, tapi tidak cinta mati juga sih …." Alasan utama Ringo banyak mencari tahu soal dunia burung dulu—tak lain dan tak bukan—adalah karena Tabuki merupakan penghobinya.

"Ah, bicara soal burung," ujar Shouma, "aku jadi teringat waktu kita pergi melihat sekawanan burung yang bermigrasi di taman, bersama Tabuki-san dan Yuri-san."

"Mm, waktu itu, kau mengenakan baju yang baunya amit-amit."

"H-hei! Memangnya itu baju siapa, huh? Siapa coba, si apes yang malah dikentuti sigung padahal sudah berdandan rapi, huh?"

"Itu masih belum seberapa, tahu! Setelahnya kan, kulitku sempat terkena ulat bulu, lalu aku tenggelam di danau pula—"

Sejurus kemudian, wajah Ringo memerah. Kala itu, Ringo yang bermuka tebal sama sekali tak merasa rikuh dengan kehebohan yang disebabkan oleh dirinya, sebab hatinya terlalu penuh oleh bunga-bunga, bahagia tak terperi, karena Tabuki-kun-nya datang menyelamatkan dan—oh, memberikannya napas buatan! Namun, sekarang, bila mengingat adegan absurd yang membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang seharusnya menonton burung tersebut … rasanya agak malu juga.

Ringo mengerling Shouma dengan kikuk, dan ia pun sedikit bingung kala mendapati wajah sang pemuda turut memerah. Sejenak kemudian, mata hijau pemuda itu bergulir ke arahnya, dan selama sepersekian detik, mata mereka berserobok. Entah mengapa, ada impuls yang membuat Ringo langsung mengalihkan tatapan matanya. Ringo gagal paham dengan situasi canggung tak berjuntrungan yang tiba-tiba melingkupi udara di bilik kecil tempat mereka berada.

Tak mau terus-terusan terdiam dalam atmosfer aneh, Ringo pun membawa topik lain ke permukaan, "Eh, itu, hmm, seru sekali ya, tempat ini? Sayang sekali, aku cuma punya dua tiket. Pokoknya, lain kali kita mesti mengajak Kanba-kun dan Himari-chan juga, hehe. Ah, jujur saja, aku masih merasa tak enak karena kesannya seperti meninggalkan mereka berdua dan bersenang-senang dengan Shouma-kun saja."

"Jangan dipikirkan," Shouma berkata ringan, "toh Kanba dan Himari tak keberatan. Mereka berdua juga ada rencana jalan-jalan di _mall_ kok, hari ini." Kemudian, pemuda melempar senyum kepada Ringo. "Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih karena sudah mengajakku, Oginome-san!"

Ah, lagi-lagi atmosfer aneh tersebut datang; kali ini menyergap Ringo saja. Pipi gadis itu merona, dan ada sesuatu yang berdesir di dadanya, sementara otaknya berpikir dalam-dalam. Kemarin, ketika dua tiket itu mendarat di tangannya, yang pertama kali muncul di pikirnya bukanlah Kanba (oke, Ringo memang tak terlalu dekat dengan si sulung Takakura itu), atau Himari (padahal gadis manis itu juga sahabat dekatnya!), atau Tabuki (Ringo takjub sendiri bila mengingat betapa pemuda berkacamata itu, yang dulu tak pernah ia absen dari otaknya barang sedetik pun, sekarang berada di nomor-entah-keberapa dalam daftar prioritasnya), atau ibunya, atau teman sekolahnya.

Namun malah pemuda berambut biru yang bulu matanya lentik itu. Seberapa besarkah porsi yang ditempati Takakura Shouma dalam hati dan pikiran seorang Oginome Ringo?

Buru-buru Ringo menggelengkan kepalanya. _Tidak, tidak, jangan dipikirkan lebih jauh_. Ragu-ragu, ia menoleh pada Shouma, mencermati wajah sang pemuda yang tertoleh ke samping, memerhatikan mata beriris hijau cemerlangnya. Mata hijau yang terlihat mengagumi langit biru yang terbentang di depannya; mata hijau yang dilinangi kecemasan kala orang-orang yang disayanginya berada dalam kondisi buruk; mata hijau yang polos dan jujur, yang teduh menyiratkan afeksi tiap kali tertuju pada sepasang manik _hazel_ milik Ringo.

Ringo ingin mengerang keras-keras ketika pemikiran demi pemikiran tentang pemilik mata hijau jernih itu jatuh bertubi-tubi ke otaknya seperti hujan deras. Namun, berhubung tak ingin membuat pemuda di depannya mengiranya sinting, yang dilakukan gadis berambut cokelat itu hanyalah menunduk dan meremas kain gaun putih yang jatuh di pangkuannya erat-erat.

"Oginome-san?" Suara renyah itu terdengar lagi, membuat Ringo ingin mengubur wajahnya dalam-dalam. "Wajahmu memerah. Jangan-jangan, kau masih sakit gara-gara naik _roler-coster_ tadi?"

Polos. Naif. Itu adalah dua sifat yang menjadi imej seorang Shouma dalam benak Ringo.

"Habis ini, kita cari obat dulu, oke? Kalau tak salah, ada apotek di dekat pintu masuk."

Perhatian. Penyayang. Tak pelak, dua sifat itu, yang barangkali didapatkannya dari bertahun-tahun menjadi kakak sekaligus adik, adalah sifat yang membuat hati Ringo luluh, lagi dan lagi. Tak pernah ada lelaki yang pernah melelehkan hatinya sedemikian rupa, bahkan Tabuki sekali pun. Bahkan Ringo ragu bila dua orang lelaki yang perbedaan umurnya cukup jauh tersebut bisa ia bandingkan, sebab keduanya _sangat berbeda_. Terhadap Tabuki, Ringo tak sungkan untuk sesumbar soal ikatan takdir dan kalimat-kalimat cinta; mempersembahkan hatinya secara cuma-cuma, meski taman bunga indah berwarna-warni yang melatari kisahnya dengan sosok—yang sempat ia klaim sebagai pasangan takdirnya tersebut—tidaklah lebih dari rekaan benaknya semata.

Sedangkan pemuda lugu berambut biru itu, ia seakan-akan menanamkan bibit tak kasatmata ke hati Ringo, secara sambil lalu dan samar sehingga Ringo sendiri tak mengetahui—dan baru menyadari ketika bibit tersebut telah mekar sempurna, terlanjur harum mewangi untuk dicabut begitu saja.

( _"Kau adalah dirimu sendiri. Bukan orang lain."_ )

Seperti tornado, meluluh-lantakkan bangunan perasaan Ringo terhadap Tabuki yang sudah mati-matian dipeliharanya selama sekian lama, dalam sekejap. Bagai hujan deras yang mengguyur dahaga Ringo akan afeksi hangat, serta menyuburkan sulur-sulur harapan baru.

.

.

.

Setelah meyakinkan Shouma bila dirinya tak butuh obat, mereka pun mampir ke kedai; keduanya duduk berhadapan di meja yang tersedia, dengan dua piring _pancake_ dan dua gelas _milkshake_ di antara mereka.

"Kenapa? Kau tak berselera makan, Oginome-san?" tanya Shouma pada Ringo yang terpekur memandangi _pancake_ bersiram cokelat cair yang dipesannya tadi. Tak ada respons. Maka, pemuda berambut biru itu pun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Ringo guna memandangi wajah sang gadis lekat-lekat dari jarak lekat.

Ringo lantas tersentak saat aroma samar sampo kamomil memasuki hidungnya. Ia mendongak, mendapati sepasang mata hijau yang—oke, kali ini izinkan Ringo mengakuinya secara blakblakan— _ia sukai_ , hanya berada beberapa inci di depannya.

 _Mau kencan atau pun bukan, Ringo tetap menikmati tiap jam, menit, dan detik yang dihabiskannya bersama Shouma;_

 _mau sepolos dan senaif apa pun pemuda itu, Ringo tetap memandangnya sebagai sosok yang bersinar dengan cahayanya sendiri;_

 _dan Ringo masih ingin menyangkal bila ia jatuh cinta padanya._ (Memangnya kenapa, Oginome-san? Bukankah tak ada lagi situasi yang mengharuskanmu untuk menyangkal perasaanmu terhadapnya?)

.

.

 _Ada satu kata yang bisa menamai segala kesedihan dan kebahagiaan dan desiran di dada yang Ringo alami ketika mengingat, melihat, serta bersama dengan sosok Shouma. Ada satu kalimat yang hati Ringo sudah akui kebenarannya sejak dulu, dulu sekali, tetapi ia menolak untuk mengatakannya, bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri._

Sore itu, di bawah langit yang disaput sepuhan oranye hangat, sehangat hati Ringo yang diliputi segenap kebimbangan dan sejumput harapan, Ringo menimbang-nimbang; apakah kata tersebut mesti ia vokalkan, haruskah kalimat tersebut bibirnya loloskan.

"Kautahu, Oginome-san," suara Shouma memecah keheningan yang tercipta akibat Ringo lebih memilih terjebak dalam labirin pikirannya sendiri. "Ada dua kalimat yang sudah lama ingin kukatakan padamu, tetapi aku tak tahu kapan dan bagaimana cara menyampaikannya."

Ringo mendongak, dan matanya langsung dikunci oleh tatapan sepasang mata hijau cemerlang milik Shouma; lagi-lagi, Ringo terperangkap oleh sorot teduhnya. Air mancur di samping mereka bergemericik lembut. Rona lembayung senja jatuh sebagian ke helai-helai biru Shouma. Tanpa sadar, Ringo menahan napas.

Mulut pemuda itu terbuka, "Terima kasih." Suara yang keluar lembut tetapi tegas, dan lebih menenangkan dari nyanyian burung di pagi hari. Lalu, terbuka lagi, "…."

Namun, telinga Ringo tak mampu menangkap kalimat selanjutnya. Suara gemericik air mancur mendadak terdengar riuh sekali; bunyi cicitan harmonis para burung yang pulang ke sarang tiba-tiba menjadi gaduh; indera pendengaran Ringo dipenuhi oleh kebisingan yang terasa menulikan, seolah ia tengah diseret ke tengah-tengah keramaian pawai. Gadis itu berharap kalau setidaknya, indera penglihatannya masih berfungsi dengan baik, agar ia masih bisa menebak apa gerangan kalimat satunya lagi lewat air muka Shouma—

—namun ada cahaya kelewat terang, entah dari mana sumbernya, menyoroti mereka berdua; membuat silau mata Ringo, serta mengaburkan tubuh berikut wajah Shouma hingga menjadi siluet samar.

Satu-satunya yang Ringo tangkap sebelum semuanya menjadi putih adalah sepasang mata beriris hijau, yang begitu bening seperti nirmala, milik pemuda yang ia cintai.

.

.

.

.

Ringo membuka mata perlahan, dan hal yang pertama kali disadarinya adalah sebuah sensasi terganjal yang membebani dadanya. Seolah ada batu besar yang menyumbat hatinya. Dan ada lubang hitam yang menganga di otaknya.

 _Lagi-lagi perasaan aneh ini_. Pelan-pelan, Ringo bangkit dari posisi terlentang, duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Tanpa sadar, ia meremas seprei merah mudanya sampai kusut. Kemarin-kemarin, Ringo sudah sering dihampiri oleh perasaan abstrak yang tak jelas juntrungannya tersebut. Rasa rindu yang aneh dan membingungkan dan menyesakkan, karena Ringo bahkan tak tahu menyebabkan dirinya merindu. Terkadang berupa sengatan-sengatan kecil seperti tusukan jarum, dan tak jarang pula berupa letupan menggelegak yang begitu membuncah hingga membuat air mata Ringo meleleh tanpa bisa dicegah.

Dan, sepanjang pengalaman Ringo, saat ini adalah yang paling menyiksa. Padahal ini masih pagi. Padahal Ringo baru saja terbangun dari tidur malam yang nyenyak … ah, sepertinya semalam Ringo bermimpi. Apakah itu penyebabnya? Tunggu, memangnya mimpi apa?

Ringo berusaha mengumpulkan potongan-potongan ingatannya yang berceceran. _Langit biru cerah. Taman bermain yang riuh. Sebotol air yang dibagi berdua. Permen kapas. T-shirt norak. Bianglala. Pancake. Air mancur._

 _Sepasang mata beriris hijau cemerlang. Sebaris kalimat terima kasih, dan—_

—apa lagi setelahnya?

.

Air mata jatuh melewati pipi Ringo.

.

.

 **(** _Just why am I here?  
Nothing will move anymore,  
but I have a feeling that you will come to me soon,  
so I will close my eyes_. **)**


End file.
